With the rapid development of wireless communication technology, the network becomes increasingly more intensified and diversified. How to realize the integration of heterogeneous network has become a focus for researching. Open Radio presents a virtual wireless network architecture with the operations of control and forwarding being separated from each other, which is characterized in that the control plane is centralized and the forwarding plane is generalized. However, due to the differences among 3G, 4G, and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) technologies, it is difficult to separate control functions of some lower level therefrom, such as Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ), physical resource block scheduling, code modulation, synchronization, power control, physical layer measuring function, channel estimation, link adaptation and so on. Even if control functions of the lower level can be separated therefrom and then centralized, the complexity of the centralized functions will render the design of control plane and forwarding plane rather difficult. In the mean time, with the rapid development of mobile Internet, especially the development of Video Services, the operators begin to pay attention to Content Delivery Network (CDN). However, in the present time there is no suitable network architecture for carrying CDN services yet.